


Frostbite

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by snowells1234Pairing: Killer Frost/H.R. WellsSnowells Kisses prompt5."Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand."A reimagining of the scene inThe Flash3x19 "The Once and Future Flash."
Relationships: Killer Frost/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowells1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/gifts).



> All recognizable dialogue is from the episode. ;) If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

"Oh, boys," Killer Frost sing-songed, "where are you?"

"What are you doing?" Julian asked as Cisco hastily pressed a combination on the touchscreen, causing the cell door to raise then almost immediately began lowering again.

"Buying us some time," he said and all three of them made a dive to get under the descending door. Julian ended up through first, then Cisco and finally H.R., who lost hold of his drumsticks as he made the slide.

One stick rolled outside of the door and H.R. impulsively stuck his hand out, grabbing hold of it as the opening rapidly shrank. As he yanked the drumstick back, a bare foot came down on it, pinning it to the floor.

H.R. gave a -- completely reasonable, in his opinion -- high-pitched scream, waiting for his arm to be amputated but, thankfully, the door reversed direction again.

He looked up to find Killer Frost gazing down at him, her expression cold in more ways than one.

"Hey, dummies," she then said mockingly, wiggling her fingers at the trio. "My palm scan still works."

She abruptly bent, grabbing H.R.'s wrist and hauling him to his feet.

"Not my drumming hand, anything but that!" he yelped and, to his surprise, she paused instead of freezing his limbs off one by one or whatever dastardly thing she was about to do.

"Don't you drum with _both_ hands?" she asked, her eyes glinting like the blinding glare of sunlight on pure ice.

"Well, yeah," he allowed, "but that still doesn't mean it's not my drumming hand."

For some reason, that made the corner of her mouth quirk and her features softened slightly.

Barry arrived in blast of superspeed. "Stop," he commanded. "Caitlin, you can fight this."

"I know," she said over her shoulder, her expression hardening again. "But I don't want to."

She spun, firing a barrage of ice at Barry that blasted him out into the corridor to crash against the wall. Then she once more took hold of H.R.'s hand, pressing an unexpectedly gentle kiss to the back of it. "See you around, handsome," she drawled and strolled away, icing a dazed Barry down to the floor as she went.

"She called me handsome," H.R. said a bit dreamily into the silence after she vanished. "She's really quite gallant, isn't she?"

Julian and Cisco stared at him incredulously.

"Well, for a supervillain," he amended, rubbing the back of his hand.

A perfect imprint of her lips was frozen into his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When H.R. and Killer Frost meet again, things remain... frosty. *ba dum tss* ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a "flash fic" (heh) as part of my November 2020 NaNoWriMo. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"I thought we had, you know, a connection," H.R. said from where he was sprawled on the concrete. "I mean, what was that whole thing, then?"

He mimed the kiss she'd pressed to his hand, the frostbite imprint of her lips still faintly visible in his skin.

"A connection?" she repeated thoughtfully, walking in a semi-circle around him, her heels clicking loudly in the warehouse. Savitar, thankfully, seemed to be off doing Something Probably Evil. Catching her alone had been a chance H.R. had felt he had to take.

The instant he'd said hello, she'd blasted him off his feet and into a chainlink fence. Considering the fact he hadn't been murdered outright, he felt fairly certain that should go in the _win_ column.

"So you thought you'd use this _connection_ to try to what? Lure me back to Team Flash? Redeem me like I'm a coupon?"

"Hey, that was clever," he praised. "Nice play on words, there!"

Anger had a reputation for being hot but, all of the sudden, he had a front row seat to exactly how terrifying _cold_ anger could be.

"Do you have any idea what happens to someone who's exposed to my skin?" She hauled him up to his feet, getting in his face so that her lips hovered a few inches from his. It was like sticking his face in the freezer.

"I can kill you with a kiss," she went on, mist rolling off of her in waves of icy rage. "You should've thought about that before you hatched this plan. There's no saving me with the _power of love_ or whatever nonsense you're thinking of. My love kills."

He let her walk him backwards until he was trapped against the fence. "Well," he said, trying not to focus on what an absolute turn-on the entire dominant display was. "You know what they say, where there's a will, there's a way."

"Not for me," she said, then taunted, "What? You think you can make sweet, sweet love to me and end up anything other than frozen stiff?"

She appeared to instantly regret her word choice. He hoped she wouldn't look down and make _him_ regret it, too.

"I… I could wear a jacket," he theorized with a hopeful smile.

She looked away with a loud sigh. He might've been getting through to her or she might've just been preparing to make him a permanent popsicle.

_Still breathing,_ he thought after a few seconds. _Must be doing something right, then._

She abruptly released him. "Get out of here before Savitar comes back and spreads pieces of you all over the timeline. He's really not into the whole 'trying to turn his allies against him' sort of thing."

"Okay," he said brightly, giving a tip of his hat. "See you later."

She shook her head and sighed again as she turned away.

Much later, after Savitar had been defeated, he bounded over to where she was on the ground, having been struck by one of the erstwhile God of Speed's dying blows in retaliation for her betrayal.

"Look!" he said by way of greeting, holding up his hands to show off the thin black gloves he wore. "These are some sort of new tech, rated to protect skin well into sub-zero temperatures. What do you want to bet that I can get them to make me an entire suit of this stuff?"

For a moment, she looked like an ice sculpture, perfectly still, perfectly untouchable. Then there was an almost audible _crack_ , like an ice floe tearing free, and… she gave a small but genuine smile. 

"H.R.," she murmured, shaking her head, then very, very carefully, let him grasp her hand and pull her to her feet.


End file.
